Talk:The Beasts of Wawanakwa
Seagull's Tale comments 1st comment! I loved this. It was hilarious and epic. :P I hope I can be in it, and I can't wait for more. Crash into the sun! Like a boss! Now I'm dead! Like a boss! 02:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't had the chance to work you in yet, but I'm going to. I haven't forgotten! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 05:23, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :a complete noobie back in August, I went to everyone's individual talk pages to answer them. That's why many of my responses here say December. 2nd comment :P Keep up the great work :) National Geographic material is really good! :D Some people work hard and don't get credit. That makes me angry! 02:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Since I'm totally into National Geographic, too, I'm hoping you keep enjoying these. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 05:23, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I liked it! :) I loved how the seagull was clueless as to what Rhonda and "I" were doing. Kinda makes you wonder what animals think of us in real life. XD I loved it and can't wait for more! :) --Spotted at the hottest shows, interview on Charlie Rose, they all want a piece of you! 02:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'm so glad you enjoyed it, Reddy. Since animals don't think like us, I imagine their thoughts to be more black and white, if you know what I mean. And I often wonder what they're thinking. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 05:23, December 18, 2011 (UTC) 4th comment! I was not dissapointed, Jay. ;D Although I didn't find the chapter particually humourous, I still loved how it was written and the switching viewpoints showing both sides of the story a good addition. I can't wait for the next chapter that better have me in it. Mrdaimion: Like you, 22:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Definitely not humorous, although I mention in the notes that the extremely differing viewpoints for the same situations is where I'm hoping the readers will find the humor. Just so you know, the most recent chapter has you in it as a main character. :) Hope you like it. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 05:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't think The Seagull's Tale was really intended to be funny; but if some readers find it funny, I don't see that there's anything wrong with that. Of course, it's also possible that some of the later installments might be openly comic. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 00:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) .:D The Seagull's Tale was very sweet. It was kinda funny the way the humans and the seagull had a different view on what was happening. Thank you for using my name. I feel honored. One scene that I think will be funny if you do it (though you don't have to go out of order) is the one where the yeti and the bear are trying on the contestants clothes. XD I love that scene. I'm so excited for the next chapter! Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 07:17, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :I love that scene, too! I'll have to watch TDI again, then maybe I'll get an idea for their story. :) I'm hoping to do the sharks next, then I'll go out of order to do stories, simply because there are SO many animals that appear. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 06:19, December 18, 2011 (UTC) FINALLY! I got to read The Seagull's Tale. I didn't find it particularly humorous, but the contrast between the humans' point of view and the Gull's point of view was really interesting. I always liked that gull, and everytime I saw it on the show i felt bad for it, it's a good thing that now I can believe he's free. I'm Manatee, and for some reason I like the number twelve. 20:11, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :I've mentioned to someone here that the extremely differing viewpoints for the same events are the touch of humor, imo. I'm glad I could save him for all of us. :) And he returns in the tale of the Loon. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 04:33, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I adore this story, it's cute and funny and really has a unique way on showing the goings-ons of the island!! [[User:Mrodd|'Forever Young']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 03:13, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :How sweet! Thank you so much! :D I'm really glad you like it! I've always loved the behind the scenes stories, no matter what the program. ;) Thank you very much for your comment! :) JustLittleOlMe Lil Jay JLOM 05:55, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Buck's Tale comments Thanks everyone! I really had fun writing my first story, and now I can't wait to write more! :D Also, after we see Duncan giving that stag a noogie, just after they all arrived on shore, does anyone remember ever seeing another deer? JustLittleOlMe 23:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) @ Toadgamer80, Mrdaimion, and anyone else who would like their names included in my stories, just tell me how you would like it to appear: e.g. Toady or MrD, and I'd be honored to include you in one of my next stories! :D JustLittleOlMe 23:19, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I am so pleased that both Rhonda and Reddy enjoyed their characters! :D I agree with Rhonda about the bear and the yeti trying on clothes! I'm not sure how I'll write that, yet, but I'm looking forward to it. I can't get the cockroach yelling, "Help me!", just before Duncan gives it the axe *snicker*, out of my head as a story, too. Please, any suggestions or comments about these and other animals will help my newbie writing brain come up with something. I appreciate it! XD JustLittleOlMe 23:26, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I was mainly just joking, but I really would like to appear anyways. xD I'd prefer for my name to be either "MrD" or "Daimion," you can choose. =P Oh yeah, by the way, according to the Total Drama Wiki, there were no other deer on Wawanakwa-- One did appear in Total Drama Action, however. Mrdaimion: Like you, 23:30, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Very good story, and I must say, no one will ever confuse you and your husband's writing style now. TDWT>TDI-Slicer37 05:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :IKR? xD JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 05:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Aw, the chapter was a lot shorter then I was hoping for. xD It was still good, though-- I liked the realisim in it a lot, for example, the deer not being alarmed by Duncan at first, all of the deer watching the humans throughout the season, the deer (god, I hate how "deer"'s the same singular and plural) taking Duncan's attack as him claiming the territory, and so fourth. I still have to say I liked the first chapter a bit more though-- It was longer, and the switching view points made it a more entertaining read. Nontheless, I can't wait for the next chapter. =P Mrdaimion: Like you, 19:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :I couldn't really think of anything more for the story (unless I add a romantic tryst for the buck! XD Another story waiting to be written :)). Also, the stories in The Canterbury Tales are of many styles. I figure since this is my first time writing for an audience, I'd try several styles. Trying several styles is actually fuelling my desire for writing more stories, since one style might get old quickly. *chuckle* I can see how deer singular and plural can get annoying - you could say buck, doe and herd... I'm looking forward to my next chapter, too, since I'm not sure what style I want to try! JustLittleOlMe 02:42, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I loved the tales. It's very well-writen, and it's very original. As a animal lover, I am always interested about animals. The end of the tales emotioned me. I had a huge smile in my face with the end of the seagull's tale. :D I wana see the next tales. [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] [[User talk:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Talk!']] 04:48, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks so much! I'm really glad you enjoyed it. :D I'm trying to write the stories in a way the animal might actually think. Of course, many of the animals in this series are very humanized for laughs. I'm working on story # 3 currently, and this one might prove to be very long. Happily, I'm finding lots of animal lovers here, and I'm sure there are lots of us on this wiki! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 02:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I really liked these, the buck's tale in particular. I liked seeing stories from the unsung animals of Total Drama. Do you plan to do any more of these little vignettes? Sorry if someone else asked this, already. I accidentally nudged the Add Topic button when I got to the talk page, and I didn't feel like going back to read over the other comments. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 21:20, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, Sprink. :) I'm planning to do a lot of these animal stories, and they're generally going to be short stories (I hope!) since there are SO many animals that appeared in the series. I'm really looking forward to them since even I don't know how they're going to turn out! :P JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 02:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool, JLo. I look forward to it. :) Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 04:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Loon's Tale comments I loved the Loon's tale. It was awesome. :) I loved the loon-seagull friendship, and the others birds too. The return of Rhonda and Reddy were awesome too. I thought Redlips was Reddy, just for the joke. xD I really liked the end, specially the loon using lipstick in the confessional cam (TDI reference) :P Can't wait to see the next tale. :D My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] 03:00, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :That Reddy was Redlips would never have occurred to me. xD I love the joke aspect of it. Thank you! (As a noob at the time, I responded to this comment on Bruno's talk page way back in October.) :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 06:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I liked the Loon chapter, a lot. Sorry it took me so long to get it. My favorite part was the birds referring to Reddy and Rhonda as Palelips and Redlips. XD I find this whole series to be really sweet and innocent, so I like that. Nice work on it, JLo. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 15:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :I love sweet and innocent, too, so thank you! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 06:32, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I love all these stories. I felt so bad that the Buck wasn't going to eat those yummy treats. The poor buck :( I loved the loon's tale! It was really nice to see the loon again, and I liked how he saw Reddy and I by the color of our lips. It was just a funny yet heartwarming tale :3 I'm so happy the loon got with her lover. And it all thanks to my great choice in makeup (:P JK). I was glad the Gull was happy to see us again and I'm glad were trying to help the environment. :Me too, Rhonda! Or should I call you Pinklips? xDD I really appreciate this comment! :D Also, every time I read this comment now, I want to eat a s'more for the poor buck! xDDD :P Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 06:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm late, I know XD But I finally finished The Loon's Tale, and I love the cozy feeling I get when reading your stories, they are so adorable, yet not extremely mellow to the point of making me gag. I love how in the birds language, a "pink lipstick" is called a "pinklip stick", and how they describe the objects in such an interesting way. Now I have to read The Cockroach's Tale... I'm already feeling bad for the murdered critter D: Manatee12"That's a "step"-ladder." 22:12, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, Manatee! I was going for "the cozy feeling" and a couple of laughs when I decided to write these. :) I'm really glad you're enjoying them, and I really appreciate your comments! :On the murdered critter in the next chapter, I felt pretty bad for it too, and actually figured out how to have Gull and Jay revive it. I probably won't write that story, though, because it wouldn't really go anywhere. Like, ya know, the re-vived critter coming back as a faith healer or some strange thing. :P xDDDD The Undead Cockroach tales. Ewwww! xDD JustLittleOlMe Lil Jay JLOM 23:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Cockroach's Tale comments The cockroach tale was so incredible. You gave an amazing depth to a cockroach we saw on screen for at the most two to three minutes. This whole backstory of a family and finding a new home, and meeting new friends and surviving humans and winter and finding love and having babies was sos beautiful. You've done the impossible, make a cockroach sound cute and sweet! I love how they're all based on wiki users! I also love the speech they mimic starts from the phrase "Welcome to McDonny’s, may I take your order?" ''XD' I'm going to predict either Rochelle, or mate Gideon, or one of their babies is who dies. I'm going to cry when I find out who, I know I will. And I'm worried the other roaches may suffer a horrible fate (like be blended into a drink in Brunch of Disgusingtness). I really love these tales. You take a few seconds of a scene from TDI and make it into an incredible heartwarming tale using characters with such depth, who didn't really say anything in the few seconds of fame they had. I can't wait to see what happens in part 2! '''Now you’ve got one hand. Look around, floating town. Tell a baby to talk to the hand! 03:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :You give the greatest comments, and thank you! I still don't know what happens in part 2 either! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 04:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) The Cockroach's Tale was awesome, JLOM! I really enjoyed being referenced throughout the chapter. It was quite the honor, I have to say. Even if I was a cockroach. XD I look forward to the second part, as I'm really interested to see what happens with all of these couples! :O His Royal Broliness The Phrozen Infuego 04:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yay!! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I haven't written enough of part 2 to know, myself, yet. :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 05:55, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I know it's a little too late, but I have forgot to comment on that when I read it. xD So, that was such a nice tale. It's my favorite, so far. :D Rochelle's story is very nice. I loved the "McDonny game" part. xD I can't wait to the next part, and see what's will happen with the couples and families. :) [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno:']] [[User talk:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Can't Think']] 04:28, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Bruno! And it's never too late. :) I'm really glad you're enjoying this, and Wow! Your favorite so far!? :D *pats self on back* Thank you! :) I'm going to try to get part 2 up before the end of the month. Hope you like it too. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 06:00, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I finally got to reading part 1 of the cockroach tale. Sorry it took me so long to get to it. This is my favorite one, so far. The 'I wanna be human' theme in the beginning was awesome. XD I'm not a huge cockroach fan, but I loved these little guys and gals. I must say that the mimicking of humans was cute, and I especially liked Brandon's car impressions. XD Nice work. I look forward to the second part. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 16:56, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you So much! I'm always impressed by your work, so I'm really glad that this story is your favorite so far. :D I had to develop it a lot more than the other stories, simply because the animals had to take on human characteristics. Because of this, it was actually more difficult to write than the other animal stories since the line between the animals and the humans was almost non-existant. It has improved my writing skills, however, since this is the first story where I've had to really develop the characters. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 04:18, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I just read the second part of The Cockroaches Tale and it makes me so sad! D: I loved Railly and I hate that she died. Her death makes me hate the whole cast of TDI so much! I'd like to take an axe to them! Not really, of course, but her death seems so cruel. It makes you really think about any insects you've killed. Your great writing makes me feel part of the McDonny family and it's like someone I really knew died. I really feel bad for Damion. It was a really great tale and really heartwarming. I really liked the family angle and loved every moment of it! I can't wait to see what you do next Jay :D ! Rhonda is the meanest, vilest, ugliest, stankiest, crankiest, won’t even say high to your momma, cheapest, creepiest, arrogant sea witch in all the seas! And I’m not very fond of her either. 02:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :One nice thing I noticed while watching TDI so I could write this well, was that only Harold, LeShawna and Duncan tried to hurt Railly. Harold to protect "the women," LeShawna because Railly got way too close, and Duncan..., because it was fun to stop all that mayhem with a large amount of violence. :I loved Railly, too. But someone had to die. The death scene was really hard to write, but I tried to be gentle about it so no one would be emotionally scarred. :P It was actually depressing enough, trying to figure out how to write this whole scene, that I didn't want to write for almost two months. I felt really bad for Railly's kids and Daimion, too. :Part of what took me so long to write this, too, was that I couldn't decide who was going to die. Finally I decided that Colette would die, but Shane was super-depressed about that. (The roach, not the person. :P) I would've added more personality to the story, but I was ready to just get it done. And I sometimes wonder what's going on in a social insect's mind. Is it pure instinct, or is there actually some intellect in there? Social animals have to live by their social codes, after all. :I'm really glad that you felt a part of the McDonny's family, and I'm glad you liked it so much!! I'm going to wait and start my new story after I've caught up on everyone else's, though. x) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 03:44, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Sharks' Tale comments R.I.P. Little shark! D: I was so sad one of the .....*urge to call sharks fishes here* sharkies died. D: I honestly enjoyed the story very much so, and I find it to be wonderful and cute. :3 As cute as sharks are...? XD I wanna be one for a day, now. :3 Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 00:20, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, Alfan! I felt bad for the sharkie, too. I love <3 that you call him a sharkie. ^_^ I figured, though, that since I was doing the sharks' tale, I should add in how awful the practice of finning is. Lots of folks, especially the guy who wrote Jaws, are afraid that we're going to exterminate these apex predators from the oceans in just a few years due to finning. So I figured I'd bring it up, for the awareness factor. I really liked Ranger, too, and actually had plans for him, but then decided to bring in Slicer, since I found that I actually needed another shark for dialogue purposes. :Thanks, too, for your wonderful comment! :D I'm really enjoying writing this! Many research studies have found that sharks often are social creatures! You get your wish to be a shark! :D At least in this story! :) And you get to be in upcoming chapters, too. ^_^ Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 01:06, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I love my character! Thanks so much for making me a cool starfish form of myself, Jay! You rock! We don't need your commentary. 22:31, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'm really glad you thought of him! He's my comic relief! :D And he's a joy to write for! :) You're very welcome, too. :D JustLittleOlMe Lil Jay JLOM 23:57, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Wow, Jay, this is outstanding! ;3. I'm in love with every single section so far. I had read this previously, but never commented. I will now be a regular commenter. ;3. Keep up the amazingly amazing work, Jay! ;3-- [[User:TDALindsayfan1|'When the moonlight']][[User talk:TDALindsayfan1|'brightens up your evening,']][[User blog:TDALindsayfan1|'you must']] 22:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :That means a lot coming from you, Jess, since you're an amazing writer yourself. :D I'm really glad you like my stories, and I'm looking forward to your future comments! Jay JLOMThings turn out for the best for the people who make the best of the way things turn out - John Wooden 02:13, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I finally begun the Shark's tale, reading the first two chapters. I love this tale so much, it's one of my favorites. <3 I really like Sprinkle and Mist's friendship, and they sure make a great pair. :D I love the wrasse school too. xD Now I must read the rest, can't wait to see what's gonna happen now that they are going to explore the mysteryous machine. "The best part is when we go 23:29, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you so much, Bruno! I'm really glad you like it, and I'm honored that it's one of your favorites! =D I'm looking forward to your future comments. =) JustLittleOlMe Lil Jay JLOM 06:37, October 18, 2012 (UTC)